Bella Smiles
by le petit vampire
Summary: Nessie tiene curiosidad por saber algo sobre su mama, lo cual la llevara a realizarle una gran sorpresa con la ayuda de Edward/ por favor entren y diganme si les agrada.


**Lo personajes como yodo mundo sabe no son míos, obviamente son de S.M, y que mas daría yo porque Edward fuera de mi propiedad, pero no todo en la vida es posible, tendré que aguantarme y buscar a un chico que me quiera, aunque por el momento disfruto de mi soltería, so feliz como me encuentro, o necesito de un chico para ser feliz, y con mis amigos tengo, pero con Edward todo lo dejaría.**

**Bella smiles**

Nessie se encontraba en la sala de la mansión Cullen, la pequeña sabía que su mama tenía un canción de cuna, al igual que ella, pero a la pequeña se la había compuesto su papa, y Nessie tenía la curiosidad de saber si a su mama su papa le había compuesto una canción cuando ella nació, con su duda se dirigió a su papa para preguntárselo.

-Papi, yo se que mami y yo tenemos una canción que tu nos compusiste- comenzó la niña cuando estaba con su papa, Bella y los demás habían salido de caza, por lo cual estaban solos- pero tú me la compusiste porque eres mi papi y me quieres- continuo ella- pero quería saber si mi mami tiene una canción por parte del abuelito Charlie.

-Pues pequeña eso deberías preguntárselo a tu abuelito, el te puede decir eso, ya que yo no lo sé- le dijo mintiendo a su hija, pues eso debía decírselo Charlie, no era su historia.- ¿Te parece si te llevo con tu abuelito y se lo preguntas?- cuestiono

-Si papi vamos, se bajo de la cama donde se encontraba y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Charlie, cuando llegaron Edward cargo a su hija y la llevo hasta la puerta de la casa Swan, toco la puerta y esperaron a que saliera Charlie.

-Hola, ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?- pregunto Charlie tomando a Renesme de los brazos de Edward- ¿muchacho como estas?- dijo dirigiéndose a Edward

-Bueno, traigo a este pequeño monstruito porque quería preguntarte algo- Charlie sabia ya que Renesme si era su nieta, no sabía que es lo que era su yerno y su hija pero sí que no eran muy normales, aun así quería de la misma forma a su hija y a su nieta.

-Bueno, pues entonces yo cuidare de ella y los llamo cuando ella quiera irse- dijo viendo y haciéndole mimos a Nessie.

-Bien, regreso por ella cuando llamen, cualquier cosa, me localizan en casa- le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y después se despidió de su suegro, se fue y Charlie entro con la pequeña aun en brazos.

-Abuelito- comenzó- yo te quiero preguntar algo- dijo tímidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, algo que heredo de su madre, pues era un poco tímida.

-Dime cariño- a lento Charlie

-¿Tu le compusiste a mami una canción cuando ella nació?- pregunto- es que a mi papi me compuso una y es muy bonita, y también le gusta a mami, y yo se que lo hizo porque me quiere, y tu quieres a mami, y pensé que tal vez tu le habrías escrito una- termino.

-Pues si mi niña, yo le compuse una canción a tu mama, lo hice una noche que la veía dormir, ¿sabes?, tu mama es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, es el tesoro más grande que tengo, la quiero más que a mi propia vida, es el brillos de mis días, la luz de mi obscuridad.

"Cuando me la quito tu abuelita Renne, fue como si se hubiera llevado una gran parte de mí, me sentía triste y abatido sin ver a tu mama, no podía sonreír, nada era igual sin escuchar sus llantos por la noche, sin verla balbucear, sin oír sus platicas de bebe pidiendo atención, sin ella mi vida no tenía sentido. Yo no extrañaba a Renne y no es que no la quisiera, si la quería, pero mucho más a tu mama.- Nessie lo oía entretenidamente, captando todo lo que él decía.

Siempre que ella venia de vacaciones, me hacía muy feliz, y para que ella durmiera, yo cantaba su canción, al igual que cuando la hacía para que ella durmiera de bebe paseándola por toda su habitación, cantaba cuando ella se recostaba en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello sedoso del mismo color que el mío, sus ojitos se cerraban y ella se dejaba llevar por la música, se dormía cuando terminaba de cantarle.

Los días que pasábamos juntos en vacaciones eran los mejores, aunque yo sabía que a ella no le agradaba el frio, intentaba todo para que ella se sintiera cómoda estando a mi lado.

Por eso cuando ella decidió venir a vivir junto a mí, fui la persona más feliz de Forks, y nadie podía borrar la gran sonrisa que se implanto en mi rosto."- Termino de relatar, sus ojos brillaban especialmente, mostrando todo el amor que le profesaba a su hija.

-Abuelito- lo llamo sacándolo de sus recuerdos-¿Me puedes cantar la canción de mi mami?- pido con un puchero que había aprendido de su tía Alice.

-Claro cariño- se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a cantar… mientras el cantaba a la pequeña niña se le ocurrió una gran idea pero para eso necesitaría de la ayuda de su papa. Y después le pediría a su abuelo que cantara para graba un disco con la canción de su mama, pero eso sería en otro momento.

Al finalizar la canción, Renesme pasó cerca de una hora más con su Charlie, viendo películas y comiendo pizza, pero le pido que llamara a su papa pues quería contarle lo que le había dicho. Llamaron a Edward y solo unos minutos después ya estaba fuera de la casa esperando a su hija.

-Adiós abuelito, gracias por contarme esa historia tan bonita, te quiero mucho- le dio un beso en la mejilla y paso a los brazos de su papa.

-Yo también te quiero pequeña, vuelve pronto- pido

-Si coy a volver- le mando un beso y después se fue al auto con su papa.

-Papi- lo llamó- ¿me ayudas a hace algo para mami?-pidió.

-Si mi amos, lo que tú quieras y que sea para tu mama.- le respondió mirándola.

-El abuelito Charlie me canto la canción de mama, y yo quería que tú y yo se la cantáramos, y después podríamos grabar un disco con la canción cantada por mi abuelito y dárselo a mami- finalizo Nessie con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Pues, mi pequeña genio, coincido contigo, preparemos las cosas para cuando llegue, y nadie lo sabrá, solo tú y yo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward subió por una guitarra, guiándose por las imágenes que le había mostrado su hija, acomodaron las cosas, y Edward memorizo la canción y la amoldo a su voz.

Al llegar todos a casa comenzaron ambos a cantar, la canción que solo dos personas conocían, pues los demás tenían cara de WTF?

Bella los veía con gran emoción, contemplando sus rostros y oyendo sus voces cantando una canción tan conocida para ella.

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
When I come home, Bella smiles with the dawn  
Bella smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Bella smiles  
On a summer day, Bella smiles  
A new day, Bella smiles_

Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me

Bella smiles with the dawn  
Bella smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Bella smiles  
On a summer day, Bella smiles  
A new day, Bella smiles

When I come home, Bella smiles with the dawn  
Bella smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Bella smiles  
On a summer day, Bella smiles  
A new day, Bella smiles

When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Bella smiles

Cuando terminaron de cantar, Bella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, beso a su hija en la frente y a su esposo con amor en los labios, agradeciéndoles a ambos la canción que habían cantado para ella, toda la sala se encontraba con luces bajas, Renesme se encontraba en medio de sus papas, y si bella hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, la pequeña de ambos acariciaba el rostro de su madre con mucho amor, sabiendo que a ella le había gustado la canción cantada por ellos.

-Bueno, no es que seamos metiches- rompió el silencio Emmett- ¿Pero de qué va la bonita canción?- pregunto confundido

-Bueno tío- respondió Nessie- la canción que escucharon como ven es de mi mami, se la escribió el abuelito Charlie.

-Pues es muy bonita y no sabía que Charlie compusiera, pero lo hace muy bien- elogio Esme

-Bueno ya mujer que me voy a poner celoso de Charlie.- se quejo Carlisle como niño chiquito.

Cuando quitaron todas las cosas de la sala, Bella y Edward llevaron a su hija a su pequeña cabaña en el bosque para que pudiera dormir, cuando estaba los tres en el cuarto de la pequeña, Renesme le mostro su plática de la tarde con su abuelito.

-Gracias a ambos, no saben cómo se los agradezco, tenia mucho tiempo sin escuchar esa canción.

-No ha sido nada mami, mi papi y yo haríamos todo por ti.

-Sí, eso es cierto amor- concordó Edward.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- pidió la niña

-Pues no dormimos, pero podemos acostarnos a tu lado en la cama- le respondió Bella

-Pero en la suya, la mía es muy chiquita.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación más grande y se acostaron en la cama, Edward abrazaba a Bella y ella a su vez a Renesme. Así pasaron la noche los tres juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**N/A: bueno… estoy aquí y sé que debería estar estudiando, o actualizando en mi otra historia, pero me surgió mi gran idea y no podía dejarla pasar, jiji, bueno espero les guste, coméntenme, besitos de vampirito.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


End file.
